Plot Popup!
by Poppin' Roxin
Summary: Small previews of story ideas; mostly SasuSaku. THREE: Fable!Naruto. Sasuke decides to become the rightful king of the Five Great Nations. How? Simple: A rebellion. / FOUR: She broke his routine. He was different... or so she thought.
1. ONE: EVERY SECOND COUNTS

_I decided to make this since I have so many story ideas, yet there is absolutely NO WAY I can write that may unwritten stories… lol. Whether they be long, or short._

_Okay, so yeah. Each chapter will be a different story idea that I've had._

_Here's the first!_

_**Story Number 1.**_

_**Title: Every Second Counts**_

_**Summary: …And just like every other day, Kakashi was late. However, this time, he wishes he hadn't been.**_

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

.

.

.

"STOP!"

Her screams echoed throughout the expanse of the hospital rooftop, her body jolting into the scene as her nimble legs lead her robotically. She felt the rush, the tears dribbling down her face, and the twisted satisfaction when she spotted horror on both of the boys' faces.

_I've always been watching from the sidelines… but…_

Pink hair flared as she dashed, its color much more vivid with the chidori coming to her side on the right, chirping angrily as electricity flared from the Uchiha prodigy's palm, and the rasengan swirling air like a typhoon, gathering energy into Naruto's hand.

At first, she berated herself. Stupid! Why would you run in the middle of an intense battle between TWO massive attacks? There was no chance of survival once she got hit!

But… then she remembered the days when their team would be pulling weeds out of a civilian's garden, escorting simple people to the homes safely; the missions when they would all feel careless and like a second family, quirking smirks, sending and receiving grins, smiles sent through eyes or grunts. Naruto would be bounding around with a goofy grin on her face; a ball of sunshine, she would call him. Sasuke was more aloof, though no one could mistake the softening of his unusually emotional eyes. Their sensei would be off to the side, skimming over his favorite book but secretly listening in to their small rambles…

And she would be laughing, smile stretched so wide that her face hurt, feeling elated and that nothing could ever bring her down.

_How did it come to this?_

For a moment, she felt as if she were stuck in slow motion.

Glancing to her left, she saw Naruto's expression. His lips were curled back as he grit his teeth in concentration and frustration, the whiskers on his cheeks almost bristling with excitement, and azure eyes swirling with several emotions as they complimented his blonde spikes. She blinked, and the fight in his eyes had been replaced with shock, and he was hurtling downwards while yanking on his hand in an attempt to pull his newly found ninjutsu move backwards.

The pinkette felt herself grow closer and closer to the middle of the scuffle as she snuck a glance to her genin crush. Spinning eyes that withheld the sharingan were now widening with fear—such an unusual emotion for him to display—and the resolve that led him to the fight seemed to crumble. His jaw was snapped tightly to his upper teeth as he attempted to change his course, but alas, the goal he set for himself was impossible since he was plummeting down towards her in midair.

They came closer within each passing second, probably faster than what the Haruno was observing through her hazy eyes. Her world seemed sluggish with disbelief, and she planted her feet in the ground as her emerald eyes hid themselves. Their words were muffled and distorted, and she shut her eyes, smiling despite the situation.

_("Shit, Sakura MOVE!"_

"_Sakura-chan! GET AWAY!")_

"I…" She whispered. "I finally did it."

_I'm finally useful._

Indescribable pain attacked her from both sides as a blood-curdling scream pierced through her silence. Her eyes snapped open, and she witnessed the ninjutsu tearing apart at her body.

From her left side, the rasengan—she concluded—was a harsh attack. It didn't pierce; it _tore_. As her teammate's ninjutsu trick was pressed in due to his momentum, she saw red slick in with the protruding swirls from the sphere in his palm. The blood sprayed, and she watched as strips of her flesh flew away from her body as if they were shredded paper bits.

The chidori was the exact opposite. There was no warning as it punctured straight through her. Sakura heard sickening pops and inwardly shivered, knowing that his hand had slid through the right side of her ribs. The feeling of him moving inside her was frightening, and in some sick sense, comforting. Electricity had burned her when his palm brushed her side, but only for a few seconds. Somehow, Sasuke had managed to shut down the chakra he was pouring out and retracted the lightning. Still, it didn't help much as his fingers unknowingly pulled on her insides.

Screams resounded in the area. She could recall hurtling to the floor, and she could remember the Uchiha grasping her other shoulder, slowly exiting his arm from her body. Naruto was on her side, tears trickling down his whiskered cheeks as his lips moved quickly, but she couldn't hear him. Sasuke looked horrified as he shook his head back and forth, almost in denial, as he gently both of her shoulders. She couldn't hear anything but the shouts of pain. _Who's screaming?_

When she didn't see pain register on either of their faces, her eyes fluttered shut with realization. _It's me._

.

.

.

_Flash!—_

"_No, no no," Sasuke whispered to her, swallowing thickly as he spotted her strength wavering. Her eyes were threatening to close, but Sasuke knew that the moment she fell asleep, she would never wake up again. So he patted her cheek softly again, and her emerald eyes were glittering in recognition as his grip tightening on her form, pleading. "Don't shut your eyes—_please_! No, don't."_

_In the background, the Uchiha could recognize Naruto's forced rambles. "I—I'm so, so sorry Sakura-chan! Please, please be okay. No, I know you'll be okay. Me and Sasuke will be here, waiting for you to recover, so please, PLEASE BE OKAY!"_

.

"_THIS IS WHY I NEVER WANTED HER TO BECOME A NINJA!" She spat, sobs interrupting her rant as she grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it at the boys. They merely covered their faces with their arms as she continued her onslaught. "I ALWAYS KNEW YOU TWO WOULD BE THE DEATH OF HER!"_

_._

"_I can hear her in my dreams…—"_

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_S-sakura!"_

"_Sasuke-kun, don't let me go!"_

"_And then it'll end with her, hand reached out towards me one second, and in the next I have my chidori plunged into her fragile, dying body."_

.

.

.

—OWARI.

.

_So, whatcha guys think? It was a new story idea, so I don't really have a new plot or anything, so yeah…_


	2. TWO: OUR OMEGA

_This story is one that I wrote about three to four years ago, so it has several errors, both minor and major, that I'll change throughout rewriting it._

_It has a few OCs, which I'm not that fond of, but it only makes sense that way if I want Sakura to turn out the way I want her to XP._

_**Story Number 2.**_

_**Title: Our Omega**_

_**Summary: Sakura never knew how much of an impact her sister would make in her life.**_

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

.

.

.

She grit her teeth when she sensed the man behind her reach out to grab her. Clenching all the power she could muster into one fist, she pivoted on the ball of her foot and let all of her weight go. Hearing a satisfying crunch underneath her knuckles, she kept forcing her arm on him then quickly yanked it back. The enemy grunted and stumbled back several meters due to imbalance as Sakura panted from the adrenaline.

"Ow! What the hell, Sakura?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Ray!"

The dark-haired boy flinched as he held his jaw carefully, sporting a purple bruise that began to form along his cheek and blood dribbling down his slightly deformed nose. Once malicious and now grumpy, he staggered and stood up, sending a nasty glare her way. "What was that for?"

"You threatened me," Sakura fumed indignantly when his expression melted into a sheepish one. "You poked me with a freakin' _knife, _kidnapped me without warning and I haven't seen you in years. Can you blame me? I thought you were a Sound shinobi!"

Ray coughed nervously, scratching his neck. "I guess not, but damn girl, you have a mean right cross. Sora really was seriously about your furious strength."

Sora talks about her? Though she shouldn't be surprised, her mood immediately lightened and Ray chuckled as softly as he could without wincing, seeing this. "Come on, the others'll be waiting."

"So… does Sora talk about me often?" Sakura asked almost shyly.

Ray pursed his lips, a little tipped off. He was just mentioning her older sister and the snarling pinkette was reduced to a blushing, timid girl. He affirmed, nonetheless, "Yes—well, it's hard to describe… She'll mention you every so often, but only to certain people, like me—" He motioned to himself before tentatively bounding over a large tree root. The pinkette hopped a few times, somewhat struggling to keep up with the man's grace and obvious experience in nature. "—but only in private. She doesn't brag about you often because the others tend to get jealous."

This perked Sakura's interest. "Others?"

"Oh, right, you probably don't remember," He hummed as he told her to walk since they could relax and weren't in a hurry. "Sora founded a group that currently has at least, umm… ten members including kids. Seven or eight if you leave them out."

"What's your goal?"

"Hmmm?"

"Well, what does…" Her mind clicked in recognition. "What does _Rūju _want exactly?"

He sent her a disbelieving side glance. "Sora never told you?"

Sakura sauntered alongside him with a half-smile. "All I can remember her telling me is that we're supposed to stop bad guys and something about the whole world exploding. But I was maybe five or six years old at the time."

Ray snorted as a grin crept upon his lips. He brushed his hands against a thick bush while they travelled through the vegetation. "That's about the gist of it, excluding the explosion catastrophe. She left out a lot, though."

"Like what?" She watched as he stiffened and looked over his shoulder. He picked up his pace into what seemed like a gallop, tugging at her arm.

"Hurry, I'll explain along the way."

She obliged, attempting to keep his pace throughout the run. The forest seemed to close in as they kept dashing, the canopies shadowing their forms. Trusting him to lead her, she squinted her eyes and noted that she couldn't even see the hand in front of her face.

"If she hasn't told you yet, she'll tell you later. She's been very busy lately when she's not with you, and she knows you're stressed out, so maybe now's not the best time."

"Aa," She mumbled half-heartedly. She nearly tripped over something solid again—probably another tree root—and Ray saved her in time as she felt his muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"We're almost there," He encouraged after five minutes of trekking. "C'mon, you're going to be late for your initiation."

"Initiation?" His eyes flashed with something she couldn't decipher, and the moment his hand slid another branch away, Sakura noticed how serious this was. A small group of seven, including Sora, were huddled into a little plain that started at the edge of the forest. They all stared her down with calculating—some prejudging—eyes, even with a malicious tint. There were about five towering males that intimidated her instantly and one female, plus Sora. The girl peered at her with not a glare, but curious, friendly eyes. Sora's expression, however, was very sullen and cautious. The pinkette swallowed dryly as they approached them, and nearly jumped out of her skin when Ray placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_It'll be okay, Sakura. Don't worry, nee-chan won't let anything happen to you, _Was what she thought, but that was shattered at Sora's stony look.

"Step up," Sora commanded sternly as Ray and her halted in front of her with their small audience watching on. Meekly, she obliged and the proximity between the sisters grew with each step. The pink-haired girl felt herself panic a bit when the strangers of the group formed a circle around her; even Ray had joined them. _What's going on?_

"Haruno Sakura," Sora drawled with indifference, though with a twinkle in her eyes. "Are you ready for your initiation?"

"Y-yes," Sakura breathed out, wondering if what she was doing worth it or not anymore. "Yes, I am."

Sora continued. "Do you really want to join us, _Rūju?"_

The young girl straightened up and announced in a more confident tone, "Yes, I do."

The brunette tried to hide her smirk but ultimately failed, the corner of her lip twitching. "Then let's begin."

Sakura was even more perplexed when the people encircling her backed away several steps and tensed. "Ano, what exactly do I do?"

The brunette Haruno stepped forward to her, "Don't worry," She murmured in a hushed tone. "It'll be easy. It'll be done before you know it." The words seemed comforting enough. The tone, however, was robotic and her far-off expression was enough to make her stomach turn in anticipation.

She paused. "Come closer."

Sakura shuffled an inch nearer.

"Closer."

Her feet scuffled the edge of her sister's.

"There," Sora sighed. Sakura heard her clothes rustle, as if she were reaching for something.

"You scared?" She asked causally.

"Y-yeah."

"Don't be. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

The pinkette gulped when silence fell over the whole group for several moments. Nature stilled as the full moon casted an illuminating glow on her form, shivering. Glancing around, she stared back into the expectant eyes of the people surrounding her almost hostilely.

"Sora, hurry up!" Ray pressed from behind her. "Konoha nin at twelve 'o clock in ten minutes."

What? How could they have found out she was missing so fast? No one knew she had been kidnapped—or so it had seemed—and no one was within hearing distance for her scream except…

Sasuke.

But he wouldn't tell anyone… right?

Did he really care?

"I'm sorry," Sora whispered into her ear, regretfully.

The pain was sheer, and unlike anything she had experienced.

Figures broke though the forest canopies. "SAKURA!"

And the war began.

.

.

.

_Flash!—_

"_A name, a name…" Ray hummed in an almost uncharacteristic way, swinging his legs back and forth. Sora sent him a strange look before hiding her mouth with her palm, smiling with her eyes._

"_I know!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Cheshire Cat!"_

"…_Seriously?" Sakura scowled._

_Sora tapped her finger on her lips. "Well, you do go a little… mad when you're into your Eradicator form."_

"_Nee-chan! Don't tell me you're actually considering that name!"_

_Ray pouted. "Well, it was either that or the Pink Panther."_

_Sora and Ray giggled as Sakura glared them down, twitching. _Who's the older one here?

.

.

.

_She approached the familiar chakra quietly, appearing from beneath the large, overshadowing tree branch. "Sasuke," She murmured sullenly._

_What she didn't expect was the toothy grin he sent her way, his pupils dilating with blood running down his cheeks. "Sakura, I've been looking for you. I heard you have something that I need."_

Who's the crazy one here? _Sora inquired indifferently, twisting the atmosphere of the situation._

'_Sora, not now,' Sakura growled and nearly blushed in mortification when the masked man behind her ex-teammate sent her a curious, one-eyed glance. 'You're making a fool out of me!'_

_She scowled when she felt Sora smile at the corner of her mind._

.

.

.

_The pinkette gasped, shocked, and held her chest tightly. Red liquid dripped onto her face as she stared up at the light grey sky. Naruto and Sasuke were both froze, as they stared at her with mouths agape, at the girl they struck._

"_NEE-CHAN!" Sakura cried out in desperation and pain as more blood poured out from beneath her._

.

.

.

—OWARI.

.

_This story already has like the first seven chapters written, so this might be another 20 chapter story. Everything's already planned out as well. The chapters already written are in an old notebook that I can hardly read since the pencil smeared all over the pages TT^TT_

_omg, you guys wouldn't believe how much paper and time writing just the first few chapters took. It takes up about 50 pages up to where I stopped 8D_

_Tell me what you think, please!_


	3. THREE: RACE FOR THE CROWN

_Hey guys! Do you know what the game "Fable" is?_

_ This chapter doesn't really have snippets, but when I came up with this idea, I tried to find characters that would somewhat fit the roles in Fable 3. As a result, I created this huge list of characters and what their roles are according to the video game, and then this template was created. ._. Then I started mixing the video game world with the ninja world, and it sounds awesome to me! :D_

_Okay, so basically the game is about you, a prince or princess (you can choose), trying to start a riot against your brother Logan, who became King and is a tyrant to the people. The game starts with you waking up, choosing your outfit, and going out to meet your childhood love. Then, you follow Walter Ben, who is basically the king's advisor, and he takes you into a room to train. All of a sudden, he tells you that the rumors that your childhood love told you about Logan ordering an execution of a factory worker is true. After this, your love runs up to you and you spy on Logan and he/she tells you that you have to stop him! You barge into the room and demand that he stops what he's been doing. Angered at your sudden rebellious attitude, he drags you and your love to the throne room and he asks you who should be killed: your love or the leaders of the riot happening outside. However, if you wait too long to answer, he kills them both. From there, you escape with Walter Ben and Jasper, your loyal butler, and set off into an adventure to become the Hero Albion needs as a ruler._

_It's mostly a template to myself, but here you go!_

* * *

><p>Fable 3 x Naruto Crossover (not really -_-)<p>

Race to the Crown: Uchiha Style!

**Sasuke:** Main Character/Prince

**Sakura:** Childhood Love/Ellie

**Kakashi:** Walter Ben

**Itachi:** Logan/Evil Ruler/Brother

**Asuma and Kurenai:** Caretakers of Sakura

**Ino:** Page/Clothes-Seller

**Juugo:** Jasper

**Shino:** New Organizer

**Suigetsu:** Siren

**Karin:** Suitor

**Deidara:** Sabine

**Naruto:** Ben Finn

**Lee:** Linda/One-Sided Love for Sakura in Childhood

**Mikoto:** Theresa

**Gaara:** Heir of Kalin (Tsunade)

**Temari:** Troublemaker in Aurora

**Kankuro:** Trap-Setter

**Tsunade:** Kalin

**Shizune:** Nurse in Aurora

**Chouji:** Boulder

**Kiba:** Leader of Wolves

**Akamaru:** Alpha

**Shikamaru:** Bowerstone Army Captain (Mourningwood)

**Neji:** Mercenary Leader

**Hinata:** Missing Cousin Kidnapped by Hobbes/General Goods Seller

**Tenten:** The Travelling Weapons-Seller

**Kurama (Nine-Tails):** Dog

**Danzo:** Reaver

**Homura Mitokado/Koharu Utatane (Council):** Ferret

Setting: Albion

Fighting-style: Mixed... Magic is actually jutsus.

Clothing: Ninja.

Weapons: Albion names if no specific Naruto name. Upgrades with experience.

Chakra = Magic.

Albion = Five Great Nations

Aurora = Suna.

Brightwall = Konoha.

Silverpines/Millfields = Iwa.

Island near Aurora = Kiri.

Sunset House/land leading up to it = Kumo.

**NOTE:**

- Keep in mind that even though Naruto characters are assigned due to their likeness in their roles, they still follow their roles in Fable 3. However, they fill their roles IN CHARACTER, and their personalities expand their roles.

- Due to the characters' clashing personalities and such in both the story and the series of Naruto, comicality WILL ensue. This will be a CRACK fic… even in the slightest.

- After each chapter, Sasuke will have to make a choice based on morality alone that affects others, and the readers will have to choose for him based on the majority of votes.

- This is a Sasuke/many fic, so there will be hints of pairing-like behavior with different girl characters, but no real romance (unless they choose to be together with Sakura again… and I could always change that, hehe).

- When a bad decision is made, Sasuke's morality will go down and people will treat him accordingly by not trusting him so much and fearing him. When a good decision is made, people look up to him and have a good vibe when they're around him, so they're more likely to trust him. When too many bad decisions are made civilians from different places will automatically know his name and cower or he'll have people coming after him. When too many good decisions are made, people give him discounts and people look up to him. If good and bad decisions are made at different times, they outweigh each other. If Sasuke is neutral, no one will want to kill him but no one will treat him any better. The people will merely see him as decent.

- The lineage of Hero blood is within the Uchiha family. (However, others may have Hero blood if the readers choose so.) Uchiha Madara was the first Hero who saved Albion, but he was not a king and chose to live in a bad way (Fable 1). After Madara, Fugaku/Mikoto came into power and was a neutral king/queen for the most part, but he/she protected his/her people, so many saw him/her as "good" (Fable 2). Fugaku/Mikoto died when Itachi was just a kid and Sasuke a baby. Itachi took over the throne at a very early age, but Kakashi, being his advisor, helped him learn the ropes. Itachi soon learned about Mikoto, and he set out with horrible decisions in order to ultimately save the Five Great Nations (Fable 3).

* * *

><p><em>At the moment, i have A LOT of ideas, so I'll just post them up and then start writing the stories people wanted.<em>

_~CiiCiinREX._


	4. FOUR: LOSING GRIP

_****Let me just say: This is nothing that you'll expect. In fact, this will be the first (or second I think, but one where I haven't thought of complete romance) fic of SasuSaku friendship that I've written. Romance-writing has gotten... tiresome, hehehe. _

_IT'S NOTHING LIKE PREDATOR AND PREY... though I love that story ;3_

_**Story Number 4.**_

_**Title: Losing Grip**_

_**Summary: She broke his routine. He was different… or so she thought. **_

_**Author: CiiCiinREX.**_

_._

_._

_._

Who was his target?

Me, of course.

Who wouldn't target a pink-haired nerd that is picked on daily by the upperclassmen, and outcasted by all?

I was his prey. And I was afraid.

I tried to run.

But he only dragged me back to my prison.

He scared me.

But no one knew Uchiha Sasuke the way I did.

.

.

.

This was a daily routine, when the seniors would make their way out just so that they can see their 'favorite punching-bag'. Zaku would be the one to decide when to come and beat her up while the others would follow his lead. She doubted he remembered which homework he assigned her to work on for him, seeing as he created any excuse to find her.

Shaken and frightened, she nodded and grabbed her pack, unzipping and shakily handing a set of neat papers to him. He snatched them without looking at them, and nearly crumpled two hours she spent making that essay.

He snickered and the seniors behind him jostled. The hurt girl winced when he sent a particularly sharp kick to her stomach and felt tears wallow in her eyes.

"Good, pet," He sneered and crouched to her level. "Keep this up and I just might let you off for a day." He left, but not without a sucker punch to the gut that left her breathless, with his posse.

Shivering, she clutched her large T-shirt and began collecting the papers that fell out my bag. The bell had already rang and when she was just about to be on time to pre-calculus, they stopped her.

She was sore everywhere, but mainly on her abdomen and back, where she had been landing on whilst thrown. Her arms were tingling from the sense of fear and danger that rushed out of nowhere and her heels were hurting in her shoes. The girl gulped when she felt the temperature drop at least ten degrees as she grabbed her glasses that were knocked off her own face.

It was suddenly so cold, then it turned hot like someone pierced a sizzling pole through her head. Swallowing rather loudly, she turned her head to meet the gaze of coal black eyes.

There he was, dressed in a torn black T-shirt and dark skinny jeans, in all his glory. An impassive mask lay on his face, but his gaze on her never wavered. Gulping, she turned away and gathered her scattered belongings and hoped he was staring at someone behind her. A few girls whispered under their breath in admiration of the boy as she zipped my bookbag shut. Hesitantly, the girl glanced back, only to see his eyes trailing over to her from across the hallway.

Scared out of the earlier experience and his reputation, she ran down the opposite direction.

.

.

.

In Konoha High, no one outside

could see past the large, stone walls that encircled us.

No one noticed my pain or overwhelming fear from afar, or even as they passed me in the overcrowded hallways.

It had me wondering: one day, if I just decided to disappear, would anyone care?

Immediately, the answer was no.

.

.

.

_Flash!—_

_The pinkette had her back pressed against the wall, fear running through her system. Why hadn't she noticed that gym class had ended? Being a girl hiding in the boys' locker room was very dangerous, especially with ones who were in their adolescent stage and had their hormones running awry._

_"Uchiha?" She heard a familiar voice holler in the room as the noisy boy jostled each other and snickered. Sakura realized that they could see her shoes under the curtain, and that they thought she was Sasuke based on her clothing._

_It was that boy that hung around Zaku; Dosu. "This isn't your gym period!"_

_She opened her mouth, but shut it tightly in fear. 'What should I do?' She began to hyperventilate. 'What do I do?'_

_She could only wait in horror as footsteps made their way towards her and the curtain that hid her from the opposite gender was ripped open._

_"U-Uchiha?" Dosu sputtered in shock._

_._

_._

_._

_"You."_

_The pinkette jolted, looking around before hesitantly staring at Sasuke, almost as if she were confirming that he was calling out to her and not someone else. For some reason, this annoyed him. Who else was in the room besides them? Well, besides Kurenai since he practically hated her..._

_"Y-yes?" She mumbled softly in question._

_He gestured her over with his finger. "Come."_

_The pinkette felt a fire build up in her a little when she thought how he was treating her similar to a dog, but quickly stamped it out. "E-eh..." She shakily stood and slowly made her way over to the side of his next, wrapping her hands together nervously. _

_The raven pushed the remainder of the muffin to her. "Eat."_

_"Wha?" Such an act was unusual to her, and she ended up declining it politely. "N-no, it's fine... I'm not hungry..."_

_Unfortunately, her stomach chose that moment to disagree with her. She flushed and hid her face as he stared up at her, amused. "Really..." He drawled. _

_Without warning, he grabbed her hand. Sakura gulped, nothing how his large yet strangely feminine hand wrapped around her thin wrist easily. His palms were tough, probably from catching punches here and there when he wasn't dodging them. He ignored her immediate flinch and placed the muffin in her hand. "Take it."_

_Blinking, she brought the food to her face and scrutinized it, noting how the top part was cut off cleanly. She swallowed and bowed, "Thank you..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_You…" She flinched in surprise at his sudden laugh, awed at the way his happiness bubbled out with tears prickling at the edges of his eyes. "You're so weird!"_

_._

_._

_._

'_A nerd and an outcast and popular, huh? …How cliché.'_

_._

_._

_._

—OWARI.

.

_Yeah, I already wrote about four chapters for this one, so I took out real snippets instead of thinking up of the scenarios and writing them down on the spot._

_Right now, I can't think straight, so I'm just gonna end this saying that the next time I'm writing, I'm writing for Never-Ending Radiance…_

_~CiiCiinREX._


End file.
